Whirlwind
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: On the Grand Line is an island devoid of the laws of the World Government, ruled by fearsome pirate. It's up to the Straw Hat Crew and a young priestess to the rewrite the sins of the past and unravel the mystery of the Blood Innocents. Semper Fidelis...
1. Chapter 1

Recently, my love of One Piece has come to a head, especially my love of Zoro. I mean, who doesn't love that little green fuzzy ball of anger? So until I return to "_Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro__", _I have decided that this little ditty should be released. So, ladies and gentle pirates, I present "_Whirlwind_".

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness in no way owns One Piece, its characters, or ideas. She is only borrowing them for a short time for her and other's personal enjoyment.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_-Whirlwind-_

_A One Piece Fanfiction_

_By Raikku of the Darkness_

_Chapter 1: Winds of Change_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sailors say that the worst thing that could ever happen on a ship was a woman. At the moment, Roronoa Zoro would agree.

He was never good with them. An occasional fling here and there back when he was a hunter in the East Blue was the most contact he had, unless they were a high bounty pirate. A chance meeting in a pub, few bottles of grog, quick release of tension and boom, no more worries until the next time he needed it. In truth, the only women he's been worried about have been his nakama, his mother, and Kuina.

They were too needy, he always thought. Only around to distract one from their tasks. They were brash, emotional, vain, and…moody. The latter being described now as Nami began her assault on Sanji.

"All of you are good for nothing!" screamed the navigator. At the sound of her scream, Chopper coward and Usopp cringed behind the steering wheel. "How could you eat all the food?!?!?"

Luffy crawled across the floor pitifully, crying all the way "Meat……must have…meat…"

"Oh shut up!" said Nami, kicking him in the side.

"Nami-swan," Sanji began, bowing before the enraged woman. "I didn't know we were low on supplies."

"Why didn't you check, Cook-san?" a mature voice said from the table: Nico Robin, the newest member of the crew.

Sanji turned to her. "I did! The pantry was filled and everything was in order." He shook his head. "I have no idea what happened."

Zoro smirked. "Maybe Ero-cook's ugly face caused the food to jump ship."

"Quiet, Marimo."

"Shit-cook."

"Shit-swordsman."

And with that, Nami's pole promptly hit the back of the men's heads.

"Meat….." The captain whispered again before passing out.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"If I knew, I would know, now wouldn't I?" Sanji snapped.

"WELL," Nami bellowed, sounding like thunder. "I think someone here had something to do with it." Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced back and forth through the galley, looking each of the party in the eye as she passed them. "And no one's leaving until I get an answer."

The archaeologist was first. Nami looked at her for a second and continued, "Robin you're not as dumb as the rest of these guys, so I know you didn't do it." The older woman smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

She passed by Sanji, her eyes flirting with him. _"Putty in her hands"_ the swordsman thought to himself before having the navigator in his face. "Did you do it, Zoro?!"

"Why the hell would I be stupid enough to get rid of all food?" he retorted. She rolled her eyes. Wasn't him.

Luffy was currently crying out for his mother, licking the floor. Definitely not him.

Nami stopped. "And that leaves…." She looked at the pair trying to blend in with the wall.

"Usopp," she started, voice dripping with a sweet sort of venom. "What happened to the food?"

"Food? What food?" he semi-screamed in a very high pitch voice. "I didn't know we had food, did you Chopper?"

The reindeer shook his head. "N-n-nope. I didn't know we had food. Nope, no food. Did you know that food is high in calories and-"

"Shut up!"

Nami stared at the two. Two pairs of eyes bulged out their sockets back at her. Their mouths were dry, lips cracked. The hairs on the back on the sniper's neck stood up. Chopper looked as if he was caught in headlights. The entire room was a deathly silent, save for clock in the corner.

Chopper wondered when clock ticks got as loud as cannons.

_Tick_

He gulped.

_Tick_

Nami's foot began to tap.

_Tick_

Sweat began to drop from his chin.

_Tick_

The heat became unbearable.

_Tick_

She blinked.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Usopp, everyone jumping from the shock. "Chopper did it!!"

Chopper gasped. "You FIBBER!!! You did it and you know you did!"

"Nun-uh!"

"Yea you did! You said that you needed the food to test the cannons and that you wouldn't use it all!"

Usopp nearly fell over. "Stool pigeon!"

Nami's eye twitched.

Sanji advanced murderously. "You used our food for TARGET PRACTICE?!?!"

Usopp looked at the floor. "Well, Nami told me to check the cannons."

"NOT WITH THE FOOD, BAKA!!!!!" All of the Straw Hats (except Robin and Luffy) yelled.

Zoro sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do now."

"Now we're on the Grand Line without FOOD!!" Nami collapsed into the chair next to Robin.

"I need a drink." The swordsman added.

"Can't we stop in the next town?" Chopper asked.

"If we knew where one was." Replied Sanji, opening the pantry door to search again for any sign of sustenance.

"There aren't any towns with open ports around anywhere here." Said the navigator, her hands holding her head. "Beside, the navy is raising the alarm all around here that we're about."

"And that's we're "dangerous"." Zoro laughed. "So there's no point to even trying to stop. Unless there's some navy forsaken island out there."

"Well, there IS one island."

All eyes were on Robin, silently asking her to explain.

"There's a small island, maybe a day away, called Chargin. There's no navy there."

"That's weird, why is there no navy on the island?" Usopp questioned.

Chopper climbed into a chair near the sink. "Yea, is it against the World Government?"

"No, I don't believe so." Sanji said, returning with several cans of creamed snails. "If they were, the government would have been keeping a better watch on it."

Robin began again. "I don't quite know. I just remember hearing about something there. An uprising, I believe."

"Uprising?" Zoro's brow had an inquisitive look.

"Yes." She replied. "However, that was a few years ago."

"Do you think it's safe?" The reindeer asked, fear in his voice.

Nami interjected. "I don't think it matters now. We can't last that long with food or drinking water."

"Or grog." The green haired man added, absentmindedly.

She rolled her eyes. "So all hands for finding this Chargin Island?"

Six hands and one hoof were in the air.

"Ok, Chargin it is."

The wind outside the little ship howled with anticipation, as it began to set course for the mysterious island in the distance, knowing that the winds of change were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own One Piece or any of its affiliates. She is just borrowing them for a little while.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Whirlwind_

_By Raikku of the Darkness_

_Chapter 2: Overboard_

000000000000000000000000000000000

A breath of relief washed over the Straw hat pirates as the island of Chargin came into view. Only a few, long, snail paste filled hours had driven the small crew nearly mad; mostly Luffy. He was insane with hunger, which brought out his more primal instincts. One moment, he was running around the deck naked, which was hell for Sanji and Zoro, who had the task of wrangling the captain and taking him below deck. At one point in this little escapade, Robin noticed Nami with a piece of film paper waving it as if to dry it. The navigator smiled.

"You never know when you'll need blackmail."

The archeologist nodded in agreement.

However, Luffy wasn't the one to be tamed and was soon back on deck in his underwear and ever present hat, brandishing a broom "sword" and barrel top "shield" while chasing his "prey", Chopper. Robin was the one to get him that time, using her devil fruit hands as a rope which helped hold down the captain as Chopper gave him a tiny bit of chloroform to tire him out.

Usopp smirked as he looked at the crew before him. He was glad he didn't have to be in the middle of that. He moved against the ropes that Nami used to tie him to the mast. The marksman wondered how she could tie rope so tight.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Nami yelled. "The island's close, so get ready to port."

She pointed at Zoro and Sanji. "You two: put some clothes on Luffy and make sure he doesn't get away again."

The cook grasped the lady-pirate's hand. "I apologize, my love." He groveled. "The stupid swordsman didn't have a good hold on him."

"What?!?" the swordsman said, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"We don't have time for this!" said Nami as she promptly hit the men on their heads. "Get to work!"

And with that, the crew scattered, leaving nothing but Nami and Usopp on deck.

"So…what do I do?" Usopp asked.

"What…?" The navigator turned to him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The man began to sweat.

She turned from him, walking toward the galley. "You watch the water; make sure nothing gets in the way"

"And don't screw up." The door closed.

Usopp smirked. Watch the water. _"An easy enough task." _he thought to himself, as he looked at the tiny island slowly coming into view.

It wasn't very large, maybe a few miles long from what the great captain Usopp could see; which was quite well, since he was the best the sharp shooter in the entire world. However, the small island did look somewhat sinister with a thick, soup like fog hanging around it. The young pirate grimaced. He didn't feel good about this place.

It was as if something in his mind was telling him something wasn't right here. It was strange. Ever since Robin had to told the crew about the island, he had a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Why would the navy abandon a teeny little island like this one, especially with it being in the middle of the Grand Line? One would think that the World Government would keep a better eye on it, with an uprising happening on it. Usopp continued to ponder.

Maybe the island was full of unholy terrors.

The young man froze. _"Maybe there were humongous monsters that are under the control of evil unicorns bent on world domination and getting rid of the world's supply of pants!! Yea, yea…"_ His legs began to tremble.

A tap on his side yanked him from his thoughts. "Chopper, don't do that!" he exclaimed, looking down at the doctor. "You scared me have to death."

"I'm sorry." The deer replied, obvious startled as well. "Nami told me to untie you"

The rope around the man loosed and he stretched. "Thank you my good man, you will be rewarded handsomely by knowing that you helped the Great Captain Usopp!"

However, Chopper wasn't listening. His attention was in the ocean, looking over the side of the Merry. Usopp walked to him.

"Chopper, what are you-" He stopped mid-sentence. The pair stared at something strange floating in the water: a….kid.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

Nami busted through the galley door, as Sanji, Zoro, and Robin emerged from below. "WHAT!?!"

"There's a boy in the water!" yelled Chopper, pointing down at the child as Usopp yelled down to him.

"Shit." Zoro sighed as he kicked off his boots, diving into the water.

Nami yelled. "Sanji, get the-"

"I have it, Nami-san!" he answered, the life ring in his hands.

The group all looked over the railing at Zoro, who had the boy in his arms. The waves were looking as if they wanted never to let them go. The cook tossed down the ring. "Grab it! We'll pull you up!"

Making sure the swordsman had both the boy and the life ring, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper began to tug at the rope, not stopping until both the rescuer and the kid were on the deck.

Robin was first to speak. "Are you alright, Swordsman-san?"

"Yea," he answered, wringing out his shirt. "I'm fine."

Chopper began to inspect the boy. He put his ear to his chest. "His heart beat is normal, and he hasn't ingested much water."

"Well, that's good." Nami let out a breath.

The doctor continued "It doesn't look like he's been in the water that long either. Maybe an hour at the most."

Sanji lit a cigarette. "But how in the seven levels of hell did a kid get in the middle of the ocean?"

"Marooned?" Usopp guessed.

"This close to an island?" questioned Zoro.

Suddenly the child began to cough, water spitting from his mouth. He sat up and Chopper patted his back. "You ok?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes, looking down at his lap.

Zoro began. "Oi, kid. You alright?" He looked around at the crew. The kid had to be around 12 or 13. Long tendrils of lavender hair hung loosely about his face and around his shoulder. He was a very handsome boy, with his most interesting feature being his hawk like eyes, a hypnotizing shade of blue. However, they weren't concentrating on the people surrounding him, but on the island of Chargin.

"GARRETT!!" The boy leaped to his feet and bolted in the island's direction, about to jump back into the ocean. The green and blonde haired men grabbed both of the boy's arms. "Calm down!"

The kid struggled. "GARRETT!! No! Let me GO!" He roared. "I'LL KILL HIM!!!" For a child, he was pretty strong, but the two men were definitely stronger. Their grip on him never faltered. The boy began to tire, dropping to his knees. "They've got Rachel! Please…"

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

The kid's face was wet with the tears streaming down his face. "Please, my sister! Garrett's got my sister!" And with that, the child began to sob, his face buried in his arms.


End file.
